Una Promesa De Espera
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tsukishima y Kuroo se encuentran en donde se conocieron. Platican y ríen, pero también se despiden, porque uno de ellos debe regresar.


Escuchaba aquella brisa de primavera, cálida y suave. Pequeñas aves cantaban haciéndole compañía al viento. Bella y armoniosa música que indicaba una tranquila tarde. El ruido de los columpios se volvía cada vez más lento y silencioso. Podía escuchar, escuchar todo a la perfección.

Mientras abría los ojos, un pétalo rosado pasó por sus labios. Aspiró y sopló con suavidad. El pétalo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para después ser llevado por el viento. Subía y subía más, pero el camino no lo recorría solo. Sus hermanas le hacían compañía, todas dirigiéndose al cielo que poco a poco se tornaba rojizo.

Levantó la vista y el árbol detrás de él lo bañaba de finas flores de cerezo, unas danzando hacia el suelo y otras volando hacia el cielo. El viento acariciaba su rostro como si le susurrara al oído mientras pétalos depositaban suaves besos en sus mejillas a modo de roces.

— Kei.

Escuchó su nombre. Volteó su rostro y al lado de la banca donde estaba sentado se encontraba esa persona, dueño de su corazón. Sus miradas se encontraron y no puedo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero sincera. Una sonrisa que sólo él tenía permitido ver.

— Kuroo-san.

— Ah — Suspiró cansado y se recargó en el respaldo de la banca — Y yo que quería que nuestra cita durara más tiempo. Bueno, creo que esta será nuestra última parada — Unió una de sus manos con las del menor.

— Kuroo-san — Habló.

— Sabes dónde estamos ¿Verdad?

Kei asintió y apretó su mano donde sus dedos yacían entrelazados.

— ¿Recueras cómo nos conocimos? — El menor volvió a asentir — Fue en este lugar, en este parque — Rio — Llorabas a más no poder.

— Estaba perdido — Se justificó — Además, tú también lo estabas.

— ¡No estaba perdido! — Desvió su mirada avergonzado — Sólo me separé de mi familia y no sabía cómo volver a casa.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— Pero yo tengo justificación porque estaba de vacaciones en la ciudad. Mira que perderte por dónde vives.

— No… no salía mucho en ese entonces — Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmín — Además de que tenía cinco años.

— Claro, claro — Levantó el rostro y observó las flores caer — Fue en un atardecer como este. Odiaba venir de vacaciones porque esta ciudad se me hacía muy aburrida. Me separé de mi familia porque estaba enojado. Me dijeron que no volveríamos hasta terminar las vacaciones. Cuando me di cuenta que no podía encontrar el camino de regreso a casa decidí jugar un rato en el parque. Estaba por subirme al columpio cuando escuché a alguien llorar. Quise investigar de dónde provenía y fue cuando te encontré. Estabas justo donde estás ahora. Llorabas y te cubrías el rostro.

— No me lo recuerdes.

— Por un momento creí que eras un fantasma.

— ¡¿Uh?!

— Mi tío me dijo que en este parque habitaba un fantasma, así que — Se encogió de hombros — Qué querías. Era un niño — Kei chasqueó la lengua y Kuroo rio — Me acerqué a ti y te pregunte si podía ayudarte en algo ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?

— _"_ _Estoy perdido"_

Kuroo asintió — Pensé que eras una pequeña alma en pena. Que necesitabas ayuda y que irías al otro mundo a descansar en paz cuando alguien cumpliera tu última voluntad.

— Se nota que veías muchas películas tontas en ese entonces — Se burló.

— ¡Ah! No me culpes de qué la industria cinematográfica se haya quedado sin buenas ideas.

— Me dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado y me ayudarías a volver.

— Exacto — Asintió — Mi idea era ayudarte para vivir una aventura y tener algo interesante que contar en la escuela. Pero, cuando levantaste tu rostro para verme — Lo observó — Tus ojos dorados me hipnotizaron. Y cuando me sonreíste pensé "Ah… él no es una fantasma. En realidad es un ángel. Un ángel que cayó del cielo y necesita ser protegido."

— ¡No… no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

— Después descubrí que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada. Tu mal genio te quitaba lo lindo — Kei intentó golpearlo en el rostro pero Kuroo lo esquivó — Pero aún con tu mal carácter sigues siendo un ángel — Le quitó los pétalos que se habían acurrucado en su dorado cabello — Fue una sorpresa descubrir que vivías en la misma calle que en la de mis familiares. Me puse muy feliz y desde entonces siempre deseaba las vacaciones. Te volviste en mi razón para volver.

— Y tú te volviste en mi dolor de cabeza personal.

— ¡Vamos! Bien que te gustaba cuando iba a buscarte para jugar.

— Oh, claro. Esperaba con ansias el momento en escuchar tu molesta voz a la mitad de la noche y me alegraba cuando aventabas rocas por mi ventana y escalabas para meterte en mi habitación ¿Qué no podías tocar la puerta como una persona decente y a un horario digno?

— Para el amor no hay reglas.

— Ah — Suspiró resignado — Kuroo-sa… Espera, mis…

En un instante el mayor le quitó sus anteojos y se los puso.

— Que tal. Me veo bien ¿Verdad?

— Te ves patético.

— Oh, que cruel — Ambos rieron — Pero ¿No te incomoda tenerlos siempre en tu rostro?

— Ya me acostumbre… Ahora devuélvemelos.

— ¿No has intentado probar con lentes de contacto? Dicen que son más cómodos.

— Akiteru me compró unos pero nunca los utilicé porque — Guardó silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

— No te voy a decir — Volteó a otro lado.

— Bien no me digas pero entonces no te las devolveré — Señaló los lentes sobre sus ojos. Kei chasqueó la lengua y Kuroo rio — Sabes que lo haré.

El menor suspiró y habló avergonzado — Nunca los utilicé porque una vez dijiste que te gustaba como me veía con mis lentes y que no querías que los cambiara.

— Y es cierto — Le volvió a colocar sus lentes, no sin antes darte un beso en la frente — Porque son parte de lo que eres y me gustas así.

— ¡Kuroo-san ya basta de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!

— Pero es la verdad — Lo abrazó — Me gustas tal y como eres ¿Yo te gusto tal y como soy?

— Si no fuera así no estaría contigo — Correspondió el abrazo — Idiota.

— Ja, ja. También te quiero.

Las farolas, una a una se iluminaron, el viento dejó de soplar y las flores dejaron de caer. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y le daba una última mirada a la luna que se encontraba en su lugar en el cielo. Pequeñas luciérnagas despertaban y salían, jugaban entre ellas mientras alumbraban a su paso con su tenue y pequeña luz. Kuroo observó el cielo y soltó un largo suspiro.

 _"_ _Tenemos otros dos he…"_

— Al parecer nuestra cita terminó — Habló aun con Kei en brazos.

— No quiero que termine.

 _"_ _Uno tiene el pul… deb…"_

— Debes volver.

— ¿Volver? — El mayor asintió — ¿Y tú?

 _"_ _¿Cuál es su est… del ot…?"_

— ¿Yo? — Se quedó pensando — Creo que no podre acompañarte — Sonrió — Lo siento.

 _"_ _Ya es tarde, está…"_

— Kei — Intentó romper con el abrazo pero el menor se lo impidió — Es hora.

 _"_ _Su cor… se detu…"_

— Quiero estar contigo un poco más — Se aferró a él. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No quería despedirse. No ahora. No así.

 _"_ _Inicien reani… cardi…"_

— No Kei. No puedes.

 _"_ _No está funcionando"_

— ¡Por qué no!

 _"_ _Necesito el desf… ¡Ahora!"_

— Si te quedas no podrás volver — El menor no respondió — Hay gente que te nece...

 _"_ _Despe…"_

— ¡Yo te necesito!

 _"_ _Nada"_

— Kei.

— Por favor Tetsuro. No me hagas esto.

 _"_ _De nuevo"_

— Escucha — Besó sus labios y limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas — Está bien. Estaré aquí esperándote, así que despierta.

 _"_ _Está volviendo"_

— ¿Lo prometes? — La despedida era inevitable pero necesitaba algo en que aferrarse. Algo en que depositar sus esperanzas — ¿Prometes que me esperaras?

 _"_ _Otra vez"_

— No importa el tiempo que pase, yo seguiré esperándote. Lo prometo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Frente a él, dos sombras que no distinguía se movían de un lado a otro. El sonido de sirenas, gritos y murmullos se mezclaban, taladrando sus oídos. Se encontraba confundido y su cuerpo apenas respondía.

— ¿Puede escucharme? — Habló una de las sombras — Apriete mi mano si puede hacerlo — Con dificultad lo hizo — Bien. ¿Puede hablar? ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

— Tsuki… shi… ma… Kei — Pronunció en un débil susurro. La sombra volvió a hablar pero ya no podía distinguir las palabras. Las voces se volvían más lejanas. Quería dormir, dormir y no despertar _"Estaré aquí esperándote…."_

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo perdemos de nuevo! ¡Resista! ¡Resista por favor!

 _"…_ _así que despierta"_

El sonido de la maquina comenzaba a volverse molesto. Quería dormir más pero debía despertar, hacerle frente a la realidad. Con pesadez levantó los párpados. El aparato causante del ruido se encontraba al lado de su cama y mostraba los latidos de su corazón. Sus brazos eran adornados con pequeños y delgados conductos que le suministraban suero y medicinas. Su mano estaba sostenida por otra, su dueño dormía recargado sobre la cama. Sus ojos cansados pasaron de su hermano a la ventana abierta. Una mariposa entraba y salía por el marco como si jugara con los rayos del sol y la sombra de la habitación.

— ¡Kei! — Escuchó su nombre — ¡Despertaste! — El menor separó sus labios, intentó hablar pero su voz se negó a salir — Está bien, no te esfuerces — Se secó las lágrimas de felicidad que se habían escapado — Has estado inconsciente un mes — Intentó ir por un doctor pero lo que dijo su hermano lo paralizó. Hablo en voz baja y entrecortadamente, pero entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir — Kei, no te esfuerces — Sonrió con nerviosismo — Descansa en lo que voy por el doctor — El menor, haciendo caso omiso volvió a repetir la misma palabra — Kei — Se acercó a su hermano.

— Kuroo — Habló más claro.

El rostro de Akiteru se entristeció — Kuroo… él…

— Está bien — Habló con más claridad mientras sujetaba la mano de su hermano con la poca fuerza que tenía _"Creo que no podre acompañarte"_ — Lo sé — Intentó sonreír pero dolía, dolía demasiado como para poder fingir que todo estaba bien. Se cubrió el rostro con su otro brazo y lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

 _"_ _Lo siento"_

 _—_

Recordaba aquella brisa de primavera, cálida y suave. Pequeñas aves cantaban haciéndole compañía al viento. Bella y armoniosa música que indicaba una tranquila tarde. El ruido de los columpios se volvía cada vez más lento y silencioso. Podía recordar, recordaba todo a la perfección.

Mientras abría los ojos, un pétalo rosado pasó por sus labios. Aspiró y por segunda vez sopló con suavidad. El pétalo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para después ser llevado por el viento. Subía y subía más pero el camino no lo recorría solo. Sus hermanas nuevamente le hacían compañía, todas dirigiéndose al cielo que poco a poco se tornaba del mismo tono rojizo.

El árbol que lo bañaba con flores seguía ahí, unas danzando hacia el suelo y otras volando hacia el cielo. El viento volvió a acariciar su rostro como si le susurrara el mismo secreto mientras pétalos depositaban los mismos besos.

A pesar del tiempo pasado, todo estaba como la última vez: El viento, el cantar de las aves, las flores, los colores en el cielo, incluso él. Todo exactamente igual.

— Te lo prometí ¿No? — Escuchó esa voz que anhelaba oír una vez más. Volteó su rostro y al lado de la banca donde estaba sentado se encontraba esa persona, que a pesar del tempo seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón — Prometí que te esperaría — Sus miradas se encontraron y no puedo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero sincera. Una sonrisa que sólo él tenía permitido ver. Una sonrisa que había desaparecido hace mucho — Kei.


End file.
